1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to motor vehicle accessories. In particular, the invention relates to a new and improved apparatus to be applied to a motor vehicle to protect the heel of shoes, particularly for the driver of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drivers and passengers of automobiles and other vehicles generally rest their feet on the floorboard of the vehicle. The floorboard is generally covered with a place mat. Movement of the driver's and passenger's shoes on the place mat tends to scratch, mar, and wear out the heels of the shoes. This is particularly true in the case of the driver's right foot, which is constantly in motion, while the driver is manipulating the brake pedal and the accelerator.
Supportive and protective pads have been designed for placement under the driver's feet. However, the pads, or the holders for the pads, were designed to be permanently attached to the floorboard of the vehicle. Such a design does not allow for an easy installation or for adjustment in the location of the mat.